


The Wonder of You

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Seblaine Friendly, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, some canon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Something that Sebastian Smythe had always prided himself on was his taste in men. He never settled for anyone less than an 8, and even numbers that low were rare. He was the star of any bar he walked into, especially Scandals.Sebastian could have any guy he wanted. He had impeccable taste.So why the hell was he so turned on by Kurt Hummel?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	The Wonder of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PourALittleWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PourALittleWater/gifts).



> enjoy this trainwreck which is a result of me not planning this fic at all 
> 
> this chapter is set after the first time but way before the christmas episode
> 
> bg commented on her christmas gift being like, 'yeah kurt is immune to sebastian's charms and sebastian's like no how's that possible must get kurt' and she said '50k slow burn enemies to lovers' so i decided to write that for some reason but instead i wrote a ton of seblaine at the start if you couldn't tell from the tags and that was very painful but i did it anyway
> 
> anyway, bg is a wonderful person and i wish i could give her the world but instead i wrote this fic which is like the opposite
> 
> whoo

Something that Sebastian Smythe had always prided himself on was his taste in men. He never settled for anyone less than an 8, and even numbers that low were rare. He was the star of any bar he walked into, especially Scandals. But Sebastian preferred not to think about Scandals.

Besides, who needed Scandals when he could have any guy he wanted in the world? Sebastian knew he was attractive, and any guy would be lucky to have him. Not that anyone could have him longer than a night.

Some people criticised Sebastian for his ways. His mom. His friends. Even some of his brief lovers. But Sebastian didn’t understand _why_. It was his choice; he was young, and guys _worshipped_ him. How was he not supposed to take advantage of that?

His mom had said that he should try and find a nice boy to settle down and be with. Sebastian had snorted and resisted the urge to go on a long rant about how much he enjoyed sex and he wasn’t ever going to give this lifestyle up because why stick to one guy when he could have dozens?

Though sometimes, when he wasn’t at a bar and was instead alone in his room, Sebastian would fantasise about what it would be like to be in a relationship with a guy. And strangely, the guy Sebastian imagined himself being with was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine wasn’t Sebastian’s usual type. He wasn’t an 8, he was probably a 4.7 on a good day. He wasn’t old enough to buy alcohol without a fake ID. He didn’t go to bars without prompting. And most importantly, he had a boyfriend. But maybe it was those factors that made Blaine seem so desirable relationship-wise.

Sebastian had been trying to sleep with Blaine for almost 2 weeks now and, so far, he hadn’t been able to get in the ex-Warbler’s pants. But after some thought, he had come to the conclusion that maybe a date would be better. Either way, he would win. If he did have actual romantic feelings for Blaine, they could try a relationship. And if he didn’t, he would pretend he did to get into Blaine’s pants.

It was a fool-proof plan.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Sebastian had decided to pursue Blaine romantically. His plan was to get Blaine alone, show his ‘soft side’ to get Blaine’s guard down, then keep meeting with him and probably be nice to Kurt, then build up to asking Blaine on a date. Somewhere along the way, Blaine would let Kurt loose so he would be free for Sebastian.

“Perfect,” Sebastian mumbled to himself as he went over his plan in his head. He parked his car in the Lima Bean parking lot. He had been craving their crappy coffee for so long and now seemed like the perfect time to have some.

He opened the door to the Lima Bean and his eyes immediately set on a familiar face. Blaine. And he was alone.

“Oh, this couldn’t be better,” Sebastian said to himself as he walked over to the empty chair opposite Blaine. “This seat taken?” he asked.

Blaine shook his head. “Kurt left a few minutes ago, but I wanted to finish my coffee first.” He gestured to his half-full cup of coffee. “Aren’t you getting anything?”

Sebastian shook his head. “It just so happens to be that you and I have similar tastes.” He winked and picked up Blaine’s cup, then swallowed a mouthful. He tried not to wince, but it was disgusting. He probably should’ve found out what was in the cup before drinking it.

Blaine just stared at Sebastian. “Um, you can finish that if you want. I- I don’t want it anymore.”

Sebastian sighed. That act always worked in a bar.

“So, why are you here?” Blaine asked.

“Just to see my favourite guy.” Sebastian gushed.

“Oh, where is he?” Blaine looked around the room and Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully.

“You.”

“Oh.” Blaine was blushing.

“Do you want to do something tonight?”

“Kurt has a ton of homework to do, so I don’t think he could join us.”

Sebastian clenched his teeth. _Be nice about Kurt_ , he reminded himself. “Well, maybe he can join us some other time.”

Blaine considered it for a minute. “Okay. Scandals again?”

“No, not Scandals,” Sebastian said quickly. _Take it slow._ “Maybe not a gay bar at all. How about a movie?”

“Sure,” Blaine agreed.

Sebastian allowed himself to smirk. This was going to be easy.

* * *

After catching up for a few hours with Blaine, and hearing ridiculous and possibly blackmail-worthy stories of Kurt, Sebastian decided to go home. As soon as he walked into his house, his mom, Victoria, gave him a concerned look.

“Where have you been?” she asked him.

“With a friend.”

“A friend,” she said, “or a _friend_?”

“An actual friend,” Sebastian snapped. “And I have a date with him tonight.”

Victoria seemed shocked for a few seconds then she screamed and pulled her son into a tight hug. “Oh, honey! A date?! I’m so proud of you! Oh, this is wonderful! Your father would have been so happy!” She wiped away a tear and Sebastian felt guilty. It wasn’t actually a _date_ with Blaine, but they would maybe be together one day, right? So, it technically wasn’t _lying_.

“Yeah, Mom, a date. So, I have to go get ready.” He squeezed out of his mom’s iron grip and went to the bottom of the stairs.

“Bring him here! I want to meet him.”

“No.” That was the worst thing Sebastian could imagine.

“I’m not letting you leave until I meet him.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can ground you.”

Sebastian groaned. He would just have to ask Blaine to pick him up. “Fine,” he grunted and went to his bedroom.

Usually, Sebastian would never doubt his fashion sense. But earlier, Blaine had made a teasing comment about his popped collars, so now he wasn’t so sure. Why was he even panicking a little about this? Blaine wore _bowties_ and _suspenders_. And the comment was probably just a result of something that Kurt had put in the poor boy’s head.

Sebastian was standing, wearing a vest, in front of his mirror, clutching a plain black t-shirt, when Victoria knocked on his door. She walked in without waiting for a response.

“Mom!” Sebastian whined.

She shushed him and sat on his bed. “What are you going to wear?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“I hope it’s not one of those silly polo things. You have a lovely neck, why do you have to cover it up all the time?”

“Mom!”

“What’s in your hand?”

Sebastian sighed and pulled on the black t-shirt.

“That’s nice,” she said. “Why don’t you try it with those blue jeans I got you for your birthday?”

“I left those at Dalton and I don’t have time to drive up and get them.” He searched through his drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans. “I guess these will do. Can you leave now?”

“Okay, honey. What time are you meeting him?”

“He’s picking me up in an hour.”

“Okay.” She finally left his bedroom and Sebastian finished getting dressed. He got some cash out of his drawer and descended downstairs to his mom. This time Victoria seemed a little less enthusiastic and more concerned. 

“Sit down,” she said to him. He did. “What’s this boy’s name?”

“Blaine Anderson.” Sebastian rolled his eyes; time for the investigation.

“How old is he?”

“17.”

“Where did you meet him?” Her voice was softer when she asked this question.

“He used to go to Dalton and he was visiting the school.”

“So it wasn’t on one of your… night outs.” She sighed in relief.

“No.”

She took his hand. “You know that I try my best, Seb. And I know I’m not always here to look after you and I give you a lot of freedom, maybe too much. But I do trust you, and I know that you’re responsible and safe and you don’t get hurt. And I trust that if you do get hurt, you’ll talk to me about it.”

Sebastian felt himself deflate. If only she knew. “Thanks, Mom.”

“That’s why I want you to have someone by your side,” she continued. “So I know that you're not alone. I don’t know who you’re with when you’re going out. I know you’re 18, but I do worry.”

Sebastian teared up. He hated when his mom got emotional. “Blaine will look after me, Mom. He’s a good guy.”

“I trust you,” she said. “Do you need any cash or anything?”

“No, I’ve got some. We’re just going to the movies.”

“Why don’t you go to dinner after?”

Sebastian doubted that Blaine would want to do that. That was too much, too soon. He had to take baby steps. “I have to go back to Dalton in the morning so I want to get some sleep.”

There was a knock at the door. 

“He’s early,” Victoria said.

“Are you sure we aren’t expecting someone else?” Sebastian went to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, Blaine was there. 

“Hi,” Blaine said. “I know I’m early but I missed dinner and I’m starving. Can we get something to eat first?”

“Um, sure.” Sebastian glanced back to his mom and she looked at him as if to say, ‘Introduce him to me!’ He brought Blaine inside. “Blaine, this is my mom, Victoria Smythe. Mom, this is Blaine.”

Victoria smiled at Blaine and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Blaine is a beautiful name, right, Sebastian?”

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes,” he said, “it rhymes with pain, which is exactly what you are causing me right now. Can we leave?”

“Maybe you can lighten him up, Blaine,” she said. “He’s so snarky.”

“That’s how we like him,” Blaine replied.

Sebastian took Blaine’s hand and led him outside. The only cars in the drive were his own and his mom’s. “Where’s your car?” he asked Blaine.

“My mom’s broke down so she had to borrow it for work. My dad dropped me off. I figured we could walk.”

Sebastian didn’t feel up for walking, despite the closest restaurant not being far. He was about to suggest they used his own car, but he realised that this was quality time with Blaine, which was exactly what he needed right now. “Okay.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, still hand in hand, until Blaine said, “Where’s your dad?”

Sebastian’s mouth went dry. “He’s dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.”

“Hey,” Blaine squeezed his hand, “you can talk to me. Kurt’s mom is dead too, so I’m good at this stuff.”

“Okay,” Sebastian drawled. “What do you want me to say?”

“When did he die?”

“In the summer. That’s why we moved to Westerville; because our old home was too empty. My mom works a ton so it’s mostly just me at home.”

“Your mom seems nice,” Blaine said.

“She is. My dad was a state attorney. I don’t really let people close to me, so if they ask, I tell them my dad is alive. I don’t know why I do it. Sometimes it’s comforting, or it makes me feel powerful.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Blaine said, smiling.

Sebastian smiled back, his genuine smile that was becoming rarer and rarer these days. “Thank you for listening.”

They went to dinner and Sebastian paid the check, a gesture that Blaine seemed overly appreciative of.

Sebastian also paid for the movie snacks, and when they sat down inside the theatre, Blaine held Sebastian’s hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” Sebastian replied.

“Just with you talking about your dad. I know it can be a lot. I’m always here, you know.”

Sebastian felt something strange inside of him. Was he actually starting to feel something for Blaine? “Thank you.”

They sat through the movie, and after it was finished, Blaine turned his phone on and cursed.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked.

“Kurt tried to call me a few times. Give me a minute to call him back.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Why was Kurt ruining such a great night? Why did Kurt ruin everything?

“Hey, honey,” Blaine said into the phone, “sorry, I was helping my mom with something… My phone was dead… Yeah, just send me them… Of course… Yeah, I love you too… Bye.” He smiled at Sebastian. “Sorry about that. Want to get a drink?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I gotta drive to Dalton in the morning. Want me to call us a cab?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Sebastian laid down on his bed and sighed. The date- was it even a date?- had been nice. Did he like Blaine? Probably. Blaine was nice and listened to him talk about his dad. And usually, Sebastian found people that positive and kind to be revolting. But with Blaine… he wanted more. He texted Blaine.

**Sebastian: hey**

Blaine responded instantly.

**Blaine: Hello**

**Sebastian: tonight was fun**

**Blaine: It was**

**Sebastian: we should do it again**

**Blaine: Just as friends right? I can’t do anything bad to Kurt**

Sebastian sighed. Kurt was ruining everything _again_. Just like how he ruined Scandals-

 _Don’t think about Scandals_ , he thought. 

**Sebastian: yeah friends**

**Blaine: Okay**

**Blaine: I have to bake cupcakes for my mom’s book club if you want to help**

That sounded awful to Sebastian.

**Sebastian: sounds great. ill be at your place at 5**

**Blaine: Goodnight Sebastian**

**Sebastian: night**

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian packed the clothes and belongings that he had taken home for the weekend into his suitcase. He said goodbye to Victoria then started the half-hour drive to Dalton. He parked his car then dragged his suitcase up to his room. There was still 2 hours until his first class, so he strolled around the building, longing for some form of entertainment.

As he walked past the dorms, an idea struck him. He stood behind Nick’s door and heard muffled moaning. Without waiting to be welcomed in, Sebastian opened the door and sauntered inside.

Nick shot him a dirty look as he climbed off of Jeff. “There’s a thing called manners, you know,” he snapped.

“Really? And where does one acquire these ‘manners?’” Sebastian said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“What do you want, Sebastian?” Jeff asked.

“I don’t suppose you guys have reconsidered my threesome proposal?”

“No,” the boyfriends said in unison.

“Well,” Sebastian sat down on the bed opposite them, “then I’m just here to watch.” Before the boys could respond, Sebastian burst out laughing. “God, I’m joking. No, I’m just bored so I was hoping you guys could entertain me. Non-sexually, of course.”

“Actually, I do need to talk to you,” Jeff said. “Blaine called me last night and told me everything. You have to stop pursuing him, it’s not fair to Kurt.”

“Why should I care about Kurt?” Sebastian scoffed. “I’m not friends with him. I don’t care about him. I don’t owe him anything. Whatever Blaine does is his choice; I’m not forcing him to do anything. If he hurts Kurt, then _he_ ’s hurting Kurt. I have every right to go after Blaine.”

“Sebastian…” Nick looked uncomfortable. “There are some things you should know about Blaine.”

“What?”

Nick and Jeff shared a look before Nick continued, “I don’t know what your intentions are with Blaine, whether to have an actual relationship with him or just a hook-up. But either way, you should know he’s really clingy. And I don’t mean ‘typical boyfriend clingy,’ I mean that if you kiss him once, you can’t talk to anyone else.”

“But he can talk to anyone he wants,” Jeff cut in. “He’s kind of hypocritical about it.”

“And he doesn’t really love the person, he loves the attention,” Nick said. “He’ll go after whoever gives him the most attention. So, you guys could be together for a year, but if another guy comes along and spends more time with him, he’ll replace you. We’ve seen him do it before.”

“I thought Kurt was his first boyfriend,” Sebastian said.

“No, he was dating this guy in another school for a while, then Kurt visited Dalton and kept calling Blaine for help, so Blaine dropped him. But Kurt was really vulnerable at the time and inexperienced, so Blaine led Kurt on to keep him around and started pursuing other guys. He went on a few dates with this guy from the GAP, but it didn’t work out, so he settled for Kurt. He didn’t want Kurt, he wanted to keep Kurt’s constant attention.”

“Look. we like Blaine,” Jeff said. “But he’s not a relationship guy. Don’t take this any further, it’ll just hurt everyone involved.”

The Blaine that Nick and Jeff had just described sounded nothing like the Blaine that Sebastian knew. Blaine wasn’t selfish or controlling or an attention-lover. He was kind, and caring, and listened to Sebastian talk about his dad. Nick and Jeff had no idea what they were talking about; they hadn’t seen Blaine in months. “You’re wrong,” Sebastian said. “I like Blaine, and I think he likes me, so stop trying to ruin it. I’m actually happy.” _And more importantly, my mom is happy_ , Sebastian added in his head.

He left their dorm room and continued to walk around the building until class started. As usual, he sat alone in the classroom and pretended to listen while he went on his phone. He knew that his teacher saw him, but he had been doing it for long enough that the teacher had given up on him.

The rest of his classes were the same until lunch. As usual, he opted to sit with the Warblers instead of the lacrosse team. Nick and Jeff glared at him a little but didn’t comment. It seemed as if the rest of the Warblers hadn’t been informed of the situation as they all had confused faces.

Sebastian was picking at his meal when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Blaine: Want me to pick you up from Dalton?**

Sebastian held his phone under the table as he texted Blaine back, not wanting Nick or Jeff to see and cause another scene.

**Sebastian: sure thx**

He was just texting his mom to let her know what was happening when Trent said, “Gross, Sebastian, are you taking _pictures_ while we’re eating?!”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Trent. Sure, he didn’t have the _best_ reputation, but he wasn’t one to take nudes at the dinner table. At least, not when there were so many people around. “I’m _texting_ ,” he snapped.

“Yeah, we all know what your texts are like,” David said.

“That was one time! And it wasn’t meant for you!” Sebastian exclaimed. “Besides, that’s not what this is.”

David scoffed and snatched the phone from Sebastian’s hand. “Aw, he’s texting his mom,” David told everyone. “Oh! You’re seeing Blaine later?”

Sebastian felt his face flush. He took his phone back and left the dining hall, abandoning his tray and friends. He went back to his dorm and called Blaine, thankful when he picked up.

“Blaine?” he said.

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Can you pick me up now?”

“ _Sebastian, I have class_ -”

“Please.” Sebastian had never begged for anything in his life.

“ _Did something happen?_ ”

Sebastian was slightly ashamed about what had happened, mostly due to his outburst. He knew that Nick and Jeff would tell the other Warblers about what had happened. None of the Warblers had been too pleased when they had found out about Scandals, so Sebastian didn’t want to go to Warbler practice when he knew he would get lectured. He didn’t even want to go to class because some of the Warblers were with him. “Yeah. Just skip. I’m sure your stupid little public school won’t even notice your absence.”

Blaine stayed quiet for a few seconds, then said, “ _Fine, I’ll be there in 2 hours. I’ll text you when I’m outside._ ”

Sebastian was tempted to just hang up, but there was something about Blaine being so understanding and generous that made him said, “Thank you.”

“ _Of course, that’s what friends are for._ ”

* * *

Sebastian stayed locked away in his room. Jeff, Nick, and David came by just before the lunch period ended to apologise for what they did.

Jeff knocked on his door. “ _Sebastian? Can you open the door?_ ”

Sebastian was tempted to, but he stayed sitting on his bed.

“ _I don’t think he’s going to open it_ ,” Nick whispered to Jeff.

“ _I’m sorry about taking your phone_ ,” David said. “ _It was stupid and immature._ ”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“ _We talked with the Warblers_ ,” Nick said, “ _and we’re okay with you being with Blaine if you want to be. You’re strong and we know you can handle yourself. Besides, you might even be able to bring Blaine back to Dalton, which would give us a better chance at winning Sectionals. Just… don’t hurt anyone. We’ll see you at practice._ ”

“No, you won’t,” Sebastian muttered to himself with a smirk.

The bell rang and Sebastian stayed in his room. It was halfway through his final class when Blaine texted him to say he was outside. Sebastian grabbed his backpack and phone and walked through the empty hallways, out of the front doors, and into the parking lot.

“Hey,” he said to Blaine. The shorter male greeted him with a hug. “What’s happening?”

“You said something bad happened so I wanted to make you feel better,” Blaine said.

“Okay, well, don’t do that,” Sebastian told him. He pushed Blaine away and got into his car.

“Noted,” Blaine replied. He started the car. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Sebastian turned the volume up on the radio so Blaine couldn’t talk. He thought that seeing Blaine would cheer him up, but he was just as bitter as he was 2 hours ago.

“Okay, then. You’re a senior, right?”

 _Why is he still talking to me?_ “Yeah.”

“So you’re graduating soon.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not.” Sebastian’s tone was sharp enough to make Blaine be quiet.

They spent the rest of the car ride not talking to each other. Blaine parked his car in his driveway and they went inside.

“Do you wanna watch TV or something?” Blaine asked.

“I thought your mom needed cupcakes for her stupid book club or whatever.”

“We can do that later. I don’t want you to be in a bad mood.”

“I’m not in a bad mood,” Sebastian growled. He took a deep breath. _Blaine is trying to be nice._ “Sure, let’s watch a movie then.”

They sat down on the couch and Blaine turned on the TV and put on a random movie. Neither boy was really paying attention to it.

“You can talk about it if you want to,” Blaine said gently. “I’m here to listen.”

“Why are you still trying?” Sebastian asked. “People always give up on me by this point.”

“Because I’m your friend and I want you to be… well, whatever your version of happy is.”

“A few of the Warblers told me to stop talking to you. They said you aren’t the right guy to be in a relationship and it’ll hurt Kurt if we keep doing this.”

“‘Doing this’? We’re just friends. I’m allowed to have friends, aren’t I? It’s no different than when he has sleepovers with Mercedes and Tina. And, yes, I’ll admit, I was a little rocky when it came to relationships when I was at Dalton, but I’m great at them now. Don’t listen to them, you’re not doing anything wrong.”

Sebastian smiled at Blaine. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it. You up for some baking?”

“I think so.” They go into the kitchen and get out the baking supplies. “I’ve never baked before. Do you know what we’re supposed to be doing?”

“Yeah, I’ve baked tons of times with Kurt. He’s great at it.”

“Then why isn’t he helping you?” Sebastian had meant to come off as snappy and irritated, but he didn’t have the energy, so it just sounded like a genuine question.

“I was going to ask him, but I’d rather hang out with you. I know it may sound surprising, but he can be a little controlling in the kitchen.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Sebastian replied. “Is that the only reason?”

“I’m taking a little break from him in general. He’s been so clingy lately. He won’t stop complaining about me and you spending time together.”

“Ridiculous,” Sebastian muttered.

“I know. He’s getting on my nerves a little, but I’m sure it’ll pass. He’s always been a little vulnerable.”

“Nick said the same thing. Why is he?”

“Oh, it’s so stupid. This guy, Karofsky, used to bully Kurt. You know, slurs, locker shoves, thrown in the dumpster, the typical stuff. Well, he came to Dalton and complained about it, blah, blah, blah. He was acting like I was some sort of expert on this stuff, so I told him to not run away and just face Karofsky.”

“And did he?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, and Karofsky kissed him.”

Sebastian stopped cracking the eggs. He actually felt _bad_ for Kurt. The other bullying stories about Kurt had made him feel a little guilty about what he had said to Kurt, but this one made him feel awful. He couldn’t imagine what Kurt must have felt. “Oh my God,” he whispered.

“I know. He overreacted so much. I mean, it’s better than the violence, right? He wasn’t _hurt_ by it.”

Sebastian imagined what the emotional damage was to Kurt. It was clear that Blaine had no experience with these sorts of things, unlike himself and Kurt. He wanted to point out how awful what Blaine was saying was, but he couldn’t. That would have been defending Kurt, and as bad as he felt for the other male, he wouldn’t do that. Not when Kurt was his competition. Not when it could annoy Blaine. So, he kept his thoughts to himself, but he mentally apologised to Kurt for not standing up for him and for not correcting Blaine’s behaviour.

“Right, Sebastian?” Blaine said.

“Right.”

An awkward silence hung between them until Blaine asked, “Do you want to stay for dinner? Then we can decorate them after.”

“Actually, I think I should go home; my mom’s waiting for me,” Sebastian lied. He was a little tired of Blaine.

“Oh, okay. Shall I drive you home?”

“Well, my car is at Dalton and I don’t have any cash, so what other choice do I have?”

“I’ll grab my keys.”

They were half-way back to Sebastian’s house when Blaine’s phone began to ring. Blaine pulled over to the side of the road to answer it.

“It’s Kurt,” he said despite Sebastian not inquiring who it was. “Hey, honey… Oh, I didn’t feel well, so I went home early… Crap, I forgot, sorry… I’ll see you tomorrow… Love you, bye.” Blaine hung up the phone and started the car again.

“What did you forget?” Sebastian asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I was supposed to go to his place after school so we could go over some college stuff. Do you see what I mean? He’s so clingy!”

“If you guys had plans, he was right to call you,” Sebastian said. “Maybe he thought something bad had happened to you. You should’ve told him where you were.” Sebastian was exhausted from pretending to agree with Blaine. Maybe Nick and Jeff were right; Blaine was a bad boyfriend.

Blaine glared at Sebastian. “Yeah, maybe, but still… he was all like, ‘Where are you? Are you okay? Why didn’t you call me?’” Blaine didn’t look too annoyed, so Sebastian wondered if he was saying all of this for the sake of saying it; maybe he thought it was what Sebastian wanted to hear.

“Whatever.” Blaine pulled up outside of Sebastian’s house, and the taller male got out without so much of a goodbye.

Sebastian walked inside his house and saw Victoria sitting on the couch. She looked like she had been crying. “Mom, are you okay?”

She jumped, apparently having not heard the front door open and shut. “Oh, why are you home? I thought you were at Dalton for the week.”

“I am,” Sebastian said. “I just thought I’d visit. Have you been crying?”

“No.”

“Mom, don’t lie to me.”

She patted the empty seat on the couch. “Sit down, honey.” Sebastian did. “The company had some budget cuts and… they had to let me go.”

“Mom-”

“I’m fine, really. Just a little shocked.”

“You’ll get another job, don’t worry.”

“I know I will, and I'm looking.”

Sebastian saw the worried look on her face and felt guilty. She was being responsible and all he was doing was going out drinking in bars and sleeping with guys. Sebastian decided he would try to get a job at the movie theatre where he and Blaine went. He needed to start and help her out. “Okay, Mom. I’ll try to get a part-time job somewhere.”

Victoria looked a little shocked, but she knew better than to try and change her son’s mind when he was determined to do something. “Thank you. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, can you drive me back up to Dalton? We can get something to eat on the way.”

“Alright.”

They ended up stopping at the restaurant that he and Blaine had gone to the day before to eat. Sebastian absentmindedly pointed out this detail, which led to Victoria asking about his and Blaine’s relationship.

“We’re fine,” Sebastian said.

“I really do like that boy,” she told him. “He’s good for you. I know you’ve had a rough few months, but you seem happier now. Do you think you’re going to stay with him?”

Sebastian knew that he should have been honest. He could have cleared everything up; he could have said that he and Blaine weren’t a couple and he was feeling a little unsure about Blaine. He could have confessed what had happened at Scandals. But he didn’t, because Victoria was smiling so brightly at him. She seemed less stressed. She looked like his mom again. So, he didn’t tell the truth. “Yeah, Mom. I really like him.”

“When will he come over again?”

“Um, I don’t know. We’re both pretty busy, so probably not for a while. Especially if I’m going to get a job.” Sebastian excused himself to the bathroom before she could ask anything else. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and then splashed cold water on his face. “Screw Blaine," he muttered.


End file.
